1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the chemical arts, i.e., phthalimide derivatives and their use as plant growth regulants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Upham's U.S. Pat. No. 2,999,863 (1961) discloses alpha-phthalimidoacetamide derivatives as anticonvulsants and a method for their manufacture.